Bringing Them Together
by xXMegaKristenXx
Summary: When a strange girl comes crashing through Ciel's roof...literally, What awaits him and his faithful servant? Told from OC's POV. Rated T to be safe.
1. England?

The sun's brilliant rays pierced the darkness within the room as a tall man clad in black pulled the curtains back in one fluid, graceful motion. My eyes fluttered open dreamily and I proceeded to try rubbing the sleep from them. It didn't work very well. I looked up at the man groggily and shifted my gaze to the window paying no attention to his presence as if it were normal that he be there.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the sky burned with the vibrant shades of orange and yellow. No wonder I was exhausted, I had never been up early enough to watch the sun rise in my entire life. Perhaps today was going to be committed to seeing things I'd never seen before. If that's the case, then where's the Eiffel Tower?

My morning musings were interrupted by a man's smooth voice, "I believe it has just been constructed in Paris, France. It is a marvelous piece of architecture made only of the strongest iron. You won't find it here in England, though." Oh, I hadn't meant to voice my thoughts. England? Why would I be in England?

He chuckled and walked over to a little cart that held some strange looking food on it, and by strange, I mean fancy. It was like the cuisine that you would see in the movies when people pay thousands of dollars for food that wouldn't even sate a mouse's hunger. "Now, what suits your tastes this morning Miss?"

With the half-conscious naivety gone, I felt a wave of uncertainty take hold of my body. My thoughts seemed to dart around my head like a bouncy ball on caffeine. Questions without answers were the most prominent. How did I get here? Who is this man? Why am I in his bed?

The high class décor obviously belonged to someone wealthy. I was sitting on the most elegant bed I'd ever seen. It was a king-size one with a canopy, and the sheets seemed like they were made out of silk. I really hope I didn't have amnesia and turned out to be some kind of prostitute. "Miss? Are you alright, you look quite pale…though I suppose falling through a roof as sturdy as Earl Phantomhive's might do that." He smirked as he began to pour tea into a beautifully crafted white china teacup with little blue swirls on it.

I just stared with my mouth partially agape which I took notice of and quickly shut. Did he just say I fell through a roof? How on earth did I live through something like that? I didn't even remember it! I immediately began answering the questions in my head that would seem obvious to any normal person, but I had to make sure I wasn't losing it. What was my name? Alice Barnett. How old am I? 14. Where do I live? The United States, but apparently I'm in England now. What is the last thing I remember before this? I remember talking to my dad about going to a dance, and I heard him saying something about not falling asleep with my face in my soup because he had been slaving over a hot stove all day, it was a waste, etc..

"That's it!" I exclaimed feeling the wave of panic withdraw being replaced by a newfound understanding. "What?" the man in black asked calmly. He didn't look confused like my friend's are when I have a sudden outburst, and instead he remained stoic as his ruby eyes watched my every move. The way he said it made it seem like he could care less what I was thinking, but, as they say, speak when spoken to. "I know why I'm here in this fancy high class place with a man like you! I don't have amnesia! And I'm not a prostitute! I'm just dreaming!" I stated ebulliently. The feeling sense of safety and relief was shattered by that same chuckle accompanied by that smirk that I had been receiving earlier. My smile faded along with my excitement when I caught a glance of his expression.

"Miss, I do believe it is safe to say that you are most certainly not dreaming. And if your next guess was 'dead' then you'd still be wrong because there have been no reaper sightings for some time. Let's hope it stays that way." he said with an unexplained shudder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. strange-man-in-black, but I know for a fact that you're just a figment of my imagination that wants to be real but can't because I'm the one who created you with my subconscious mind." I stated matter-of-factly. "So, what's your name anyway? As far as I'm concerned, you're not real, but if there is actually a chance that this is reality, then I guess I should know who's keeping me alive. At least for now."

He watched me as if I would sprout wings and fly away if he glanced in the other direction. He placed the breakfast in front of me gently. It seemed that everything he did was done with grace, and it was already annoying me. The food smelled delicious, even though I hadn't the slightest clue as to what it was. Wait, can you smell in dreams? Oh well, as long as I was stuck here, I might as well eat up! I was so preoccupied by the feast, that I had nearly forgotten that I'd asked him a question.

"Sebastian Michaelis." he stated, still watching me. Man this guy is creepy, but it is me who thought him up, so I guess it's my fault. I took a sip of the tea he had given me, and it was surprisingly delicious. It didn't taste watered down like when I attempt to make it. I swallowed and began to wonder just when I was going to wake up, finding myself wishing for the sound of my alarm clock. Not because I didn't like it here, but more because it was one of the most peculiar, vivid dreams I'd ever experienced.

I ate the breakfast mostly in silence because his gaze made me feel uneasy, but I supposed that I should feel thankful that he was letting me stay here. The silence was awkward and becoming unbearable. I don't remember ever being so quiet in my life except at funerals. I laughed at myself mentally for thinking that because this man could quite easily look like he was going to a funeral.

He was the one to break the silence. "And what might your name be Miss?" he inquired, still standing like a statue with his arms at his sides. "Oh, ummm Alice Barnett, sir. I meant to tell you earlier, but it slipped my mind or something." I said quietly. My surroundings were completely foreign to me, but I felt a strange familiarity sitting in that room. Like I had seen it before, but that was impossible, right? I had had enough of my breakfast and was wishing this dream would end . He loaded up the cart with the breakfast dishes quietly and began to leave the room.

He stopped at the door and told me, "Miss Barnett, I will be sending our maid, Meirin, up to help you get ready. You are to have lunch with my master later this morning, but until such time you are free to roam the mansion as long as you don't cause too much trouble." I looked up at him and nodded my head, silently thinking of the movie _Beauty and the Beast_ when Belle is forced to have dinner with the master of the castle. He left without another word and I was left pondering what he said about this not being a dream. Could he really be telling the truth, and if he was, how would I know whether or not to believe him?

"Wait! He isn't the one who owns this place!" I exclaimed aloud. He said I'm to have dinner with the master of the estate later...I wonder what he's like.


	2. Eyeliner, Dresses, and MaidsOH MY!

**I forgot to put disclaimers on my last two stories, but in case you were wondering, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed on the first chapter! I really appreciate it, cuz I'm still not sure what I'm doing when it comes to writing things, and I have a long way to go. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome, sooooooo ON WITH THE STORY!**

I laid in the luxurious bed for about five more minutes letting the sun's warmth spread throughout the entire room before I decided it was time to get up. I stretched lazily and began exploring the room.

The king-size bed stood majestically in the middle, accompanied by a small nightstand. The same intricate designs could be found on the bedposts and the drawers to the nightstand. They reminded me of the Victorian era furniture I had once seen online while doing a project for English class. I wandered over to the nightstand wondering why there wasn't a lamp, but quickly realizing that I had seen Sebastian with a candelabra earlier. Did I travel back in time? Like in those shows where the kids don't understand history, they have a dream about some historical event, and suddenly they know everything and are able to ace the test. Something lucky like that would never happen to me, I thought.

I wandered to the other side of the room to the full length mirror. The handiwork was definitely commendable, but what really surprised me was my own reflection. My hand slowly reached up to touch my face as if it were moving on its own. My skin was baby smooth as always, but if I had really fallen through a roof like that man, Sebastian, said I had…wouldn't I have scratches? Bumps? Bruises? Broken bones? I turned around inspecting every part of myself from the top of my head to my toes. Not like that was much of a distance, though. I began to wonder, and slowly lifted the nightshirt over my head to inspect the rest of my skin. It was clear, not a scratch or bruise in sight. Why? I pondered the possibility of me being a superhero. I let out a small, uneasy laugh trying to reassure myself that this was still a dream, and put the shirt back on.

I strolled over to the small desk and chair in the corner of the room and sat down…I wonder where that maid is. A second later, I heard a tentative knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out.

A young woman who seemed to be in her twenties shyly stepped into the room. "M-my name's Meirin milady, I'll be taking care of you during your stay here." she managed to stutter out. Her wine colored hair was put up in pigtails, and she was wearing a typical maid outfit like from an anime or something. Her big, round glasses took up the majority of her face, but they were cracked and broken in several places. She held in her hands some sort of frilly fabric, possibly one of my grandmother's curtains. She walked over to the bed, or at least tried to until she tripped and fell on her face. I hurried over to her to see if she was ok, but she had already gotten back up! Then she said the weirdest thing. She apologized for it!

We were standing face to face now, and I realized that there was quite a height difference, her being the taller of us. "Umm…it's okay. It's not like you fell on your face on purpose. At least I hope you didn't! Besides, I'm not the most coordinated person either. Just try to be more careful. Don't want to be rushed to the hospital, right?" I said to her. She made a funny face. "Did I say something strange?" I asked searching her expression for the answer.

She let out a hearty laugh and exclaimed "No, no milady! Of course not! It's just…Sebastian told me to keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble. He said you seemed distant and silent this morning, and he thought you'd have less trouble opening up to a girl, but you don't seem distant at all to me!" I just stared at her.

Why would Sebastian tell her to do that? Unless he thinks I'm some sort of threat, but I really haven't given him a reason to think I was a danger to anyone. Then again I _did _manage to fall through a roof and emerge with nothing so small as a scratch. That must certainly be an oddity, even in dreams. "I'll go get your bathwater ready milady, I'll be back in a second to tell you when it's done." Meirin stated.

And with that, she started off towards the bathroom connected to the main guestroom, but not before leaving the curtains on the bed. I sat back down in the chair and listened to her fumble around in the other room, hearing things dropping and rolling around. Probably the shampoo bottles, I have that problem too. They just don't like to stay in one place. While I was waiting for her to come out, I pinched myself…hard, multiple times, but I didn't wake up. I always thought the whole "pinch me I'm dreaming" thing was ridiculous. It actually stung a little and small red blotches rapidly appeared on my skin. Do people feel physical pain in dreams because this was kind of starting to sting.

Meirin stepped out of the bathroom, and told me that the water was ready. "Oh, thanks!" I said while getting up and starting on my way towards the room. Meirin stayed standing there the entire time, watching me. I reached the door and felt the hot steam radiating from the water, it felt soothing and I could feel myself beginning to relax.

I turned back to Meirin and asked, "So, what are you going to do now?" She stayed silent for a moment in thought, but her reply was simple. "I'll wait for you to finish your bath, and then I'll help you get dressed. Afterwards, I'll do your hair and make-up so you'll look presentable when you go to see the master. First impressions are _very_ important, milady."

She must've added that last part when she saw my look of disgust at the mention of make-up. I acknowledged her answer and headed into the steamy room. I finished my bath in about a half hour, just long enough to wash my hair and body. I found a towel and dried off, wrapping it around my torso before leaving the room.

Meirin was still there waiting for me like she said she would, and I was kind of relieved. I didn't want to be running around in just a towel in another's home looking for her. "Okay! So where are my clothes?" I said loudly, and clapped to add emphasis. "Oh, of course milady. They're right here." she told me as the picked the _curtains_ up off of the bed.

Turns out it wasn't a pair of curtains at all, but a pink frilly dress. And she stood there as if I were going to wear it! I mean it wasn't like it wasn't the most beautiful, expensive dress I had ever seen, but I mean it was _a dress_. I should've been thankful that something as wonderful was being offered up to me to wear, but instead I looked at Meirin and asked, "Don't you have anything, I dunno, a little less girly? Like a dress shirt and some jeans. Well, maybe not jeans if I have to look presentable, but some black dress pants would do. At least I think so."

She gave me that same look that my dad always does when I've said something really bizarre, but I noticed a hint of hurt in her expression, so I quickly added "But if that's what's proper here, I suppose I could try it." I hated this thought, but the way her face lit up at the mention of it was enough to make me want to go through with it.

After much struggle, and even more curse words, Meirin was finally able to get me into the dress and corset. I could barely breathe, and was wishing ever so much that I would finally wake up. She proceeded to do my hair, and then she began poking at my face with makeup. I would've regretted it, too, if she hadn't stopped what she was doing for a couple minutes and told me how wonderful it was to have another female in the house. She said that she had been working there for about two years, and she loved having the boys around, but it was really nice to have another girl to talk to. And yes, that little piece of info was all it took to allow this strange person I _just _met to torture me in ways I never thought possible.

When my painful makeover was, well…over, and Meirin was done with all her little touch ups, I found myself on my way down a long corridor. All I could concentrate on was trying to breathe in that damn corset, but the anxiousness about meeting the owner of the estate was still quite powerful_._


	3. FIRE!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, you all get cookies! ...oh wait...I ate them... OH WELL! It's the thought that counts, and I really do appreciate the reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler **

**ON WITH THE SHOW~!**

I staggered down the decorated halls of the Phantomhive mansion due to the foreign weight on my body. I reminded myself of a lost puppy the way I followed Meirin around each and every corner until we finally reached our destination. She stopped in front of a pair of enormous wooden double doors as I leaned on a table trying to catch my breath. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to run around behind that maid for five minutes! She has super speed or something! But I was able to bear it because I'm a superhero and all.

She waited patiently before I gave her the okay to open the door after catching my breath. "Be sure to make a good first impression." she encouraged with a Cheshire grin, but quickly added, " Oh, I'm sure you won't have a problem!" Her smile disappeared as she opened the door, quickly ushering me into the room.

I stood dumbfounded for a moment, admiring the vast expanse of the dining area. I mean, I knew the place was big, but this was like something from a palace or a castle or something like that.

There was a dining table in the middle of the room that could've easily sat twenty to thirty people, but instead there was a single person perched on an elaborately designed chair at the end of the table. The scorching heat from the sun radiated throughout the room, and the rays reflected off of his slate blue hair. He resembled a pirate not only from the eye patch he wore, but also from the way he dressed.

If I hadn't known that his title was Earl, I would've just assumed he was a young girl due to his delicate facial features. The clothes he wore did not look quite as suffocating as mine were; they consisted mostly of ruffles, ribbons, and a blazer. I couldn't see his legs, but I was sure he was wearing pants…Lucky bastard.

His pout turned into a smile, but it looked fake. His melodious voice echoed in the vast expanse of the room. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of this estate and head of the Funtom Toy Company. My butler has informed me that your name is Alice Barnett." he gestured the statuesque figure standing behind him. "You are more than welcome to take a seat instead of standing in the doorway the entire time."

I crossed the room silently and sat in the chair to the left of him so that it would be easier to have a conversation. Maybe I was supposed to sit at the opposite end of the table, but I wasn't going to do that and have to yell across the room. I mean I _am _supposed to make a good first impression, and if I were to be that loud then there'd be no way I'd accomplish that feat. Besides, I could barely breathe as it was, so I wasn't going to strain myself.

Sebastian set a plate in front of each of us, announced the name of the meal, and returned to his post three feet behind his master. I looked down at the plate, the fragrance drifting around the room was spicy, but sweet at the same time. I realized that my mouth was watering, and I quickly shoved a heap of the meal into my mouth. The two males in front of me just stared, so I quickly swallowed.

"Uhhh, the food is really good." I said sheepishly.

After I had finished what I wanted of the meal, I looked the boy up and down. Judging by the pitch of his voice and his figure (not that I was looking) he must've been about the same age as my little brother, about 11 or so. But if he was only that old, then…..wait, how is that possible? He owns an entire company and he's this young? I can't even get a job yet!

"How old are you, exactly?" I inquired. He swallowed his food, turned to face me, and opened his mouth to speak, but instead, he sneezed again. I really hope that he wasn't contagious, because reality or dream….sickness sucks either way. He looked kind of embarrassed, but I had no idea why, maybe sneezing at the table was bad etiquette, or something?

The rest of the course went smoothly, or at least I thought it did…Minus the fact that no one talked for the duration of it, but Ciel did tell me that he was 13, so that's something….I think.

We sat for a moment after the meal was over, and he began questioning me. He was probably worried about my motives or something like that. The process went a little like this:

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Where are you from?"

"The United States. Maine to be exact. It's kinda like living in the middle of nowhere." I joked.

"How did you get here?" He must not have gotten the joke.

"I'm pretty sure someone may have mentioned that I fell through a roof at some point."

"Yes, you did. You caused quite a bit of damage to the roof. Did you injure yourself?"

"Nope, I didn't even get a scratch! Pretty lucky, huh?" I exclaimed optimistically.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Good question…I dunno…..Probably?"

"What do you mean by probably? Do they or don't they?" he seemed dead serious about this for some reason, but I was concerned about how he would react to the true reasons why I didn't know. I was plagued with an inner conflict of 'Should I or shouldn't I tell him.' I decided that the old saying: What's the worst that could happen? Would fit this scenario perfectly so I figured I might as well just do it.

"Well, where do I begin without sounding too crazy? Hmmm…I don't think I'm actually here at the moment…in fact I'm pretty sure that I'm in my own home sleeping face down in a bowl of soup." I continued matter-of-factly. "I think my parents would know where I am if that were the case, but if for some inexplicable reason this turns out to be reality, then I suppose I wouldn't have parents at all. And…..If this were reality, then I guess I wouldn't really have a home either….. That would kinda suck, so I really hope that I'm just dreaming. But I'm starting to think that I'm not because I tried pinching myself and I didn't wake up. Plus, this dream is going on FOREVER I wish it would just end already!"

It went quiet, I imagined that if Meirin were here, she probably would've face palmed so hard that the mark stayed for a week. The one thing I'm told to do and I failed. I completely and utterly failed. Now, all I could do was wait for their reaction to my insanity.

"Sebastian, I think it's best to get this girl a psychological evaluation before we question her motives any longer." Ciel said in a whisper…but it wasn't a very good one because I heard every word of it.

Given the situation, I probably should've been grateful that he wasn't sending me to the loony bin, but I wasn't the least bit impressed by this comment.

He turned to me and said "Miss Alice, I think it would be beneficial for you to meet with my acquaintance Dr. Roberts, he's very renowned in his field, and I think he'll be able to help you get back on track,"

That was the last straw, I was infuriated. "WHAT? What exactly do you think is wrong with me! I'm not crazy! And I don't need your psychologist picking my brain! I am a freakin' straight A student, except for 1 B+ in biology, and that's cuz that class is useless, so I don't need your damn intervention! I'm not crazy! Meirin could vouch for me!" I retorted. I mean I wore this dumb getup in order to make a good impression, got my eyes nearly poked out with eyeliner, and act ladylike for this dumb _KID _to tell me that I need to get my head checked! No! That is so NOT COOL!"

Much to my surprise, neither of the two males had a reply to my outburst. Instead, our 'chat' was interrupted when a young blond boy came barreling through double doors. "Sebastian! It's Bard! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

I probably should've been worried that the manor was on fire, but I just couldn't get past the fact that this person was male. Honestly, do all the men in this mansion look like girls, I mean other than Sebastian? Either way, I watched for some kind of reaction from the other two, but neither gave one. To my surprise, they both looked like it was part of the daily routine. Maybe it was, how should I know?

Sebastian left the room and I followed silently, leaving Ciel alone in the dining room.

We strolled down the hallway at a leisurely pace as if it we were in a park, rather than rushing to a burning kitchen. I didn't question it because I was sure that I wouldn't be up for running in my _dress_.

We arrived at the kitchen, and sure enough it was up in flames. Not flames like from a fireplace, or when my hair straightener caught on fire, instead they seemed like they were saying "go ahead and try to put me out, I'll just engulf your entire house." They lapped at the ceiling and burned in the corners of the room. I could feel every ounce of heat being emitted, and I even reached out as if to touch, just to see if it was real. I was pulled back to reality by Meirin grabbing my arm and keeping me away from the fire. "Miss, you need to be careful or you'll get burnt." she told me with a worried expression.

I listened, and backed away slowly almost entranced by the destruction. It was at that moment, when I felt the heat of the fire on my skin that I realized that there was no way I was dreaming. It was all to vivid, and I had never seen a fire of this caliber in real life. There was no way that I would be able to create such a sensory image only with imagination.

Sebastian whispered something in the blonde boy's ear. The boy ran out of sight, and Sebastian spoke, "Bard! Get out here!"

A man emerged from the fire (shockingly unharmed) rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry man. I just got this new flamethrower from the States, y'know the kind like they use in the military, and I figured it would be quicker to use it to make the roast than the oven. I didn't think it'd be so powerful, nearly blew me away along with the kitchen! Haha." The entire time he was telling this tale, no one moved to stop the fire, and it had been steadily growing, spreading toward the hallway we were standing in.

Just then, the blond boy came back with a…bathtub? He was able to put out the flames effectively, but now I stood in front of the soggy remains of a kitchen with scorch marks on the wall and a bathtub through the middle of it. This place was certainly becoming more odd by the moment.

"Yeah! Good job Finny, you put out the fire!" Bard said enthusiastically, topping it all off with a high five. His joy was extinguished almost as quickly as the fire when a very angry Sebastian stepped forth. "Bard! Finny! Meirin! I expect the three of you to fix this up by tomorrow morning, and do a good job of it!"

The three servants stopped their celebrating and stood at attention like soldiers "Yes sir!" they all said in unison. Then they scurried off in all directions and left me with Sebastian. He began to walk back the way we came, and I wasn't sure whether I should follow him or help Meirin. I opted to follow the butler since I was afraid the chef might create another conflagration…..this time worse.

He either didn't realize I was following him, or he just chose to ignore my presence. I figured it was the latter. I realized we were heading back to the dining area, and came to the conclusion that I was going to be interrogated by Ciel again. Great.

When we arrived, Sebastian came to an abrupt halt in front of the open doors. I was curious as to why he stopped, so I peered in past the doorframe. I was surprised to see that Ciel was no longer sitting there. I glanced up to look at Sebastian's face, and for the first time I saw a hint of emotion animating his features. He seemed worried, or maybe angry. Not like with the servants, I figured he was mostly irritated with them, but this seemed like pure frustration.

I rushed into the room, looking around for the young boy, and immediately something caught my eye. A note was set on the plate where Ciel had been eating. I picked it up, and I couldn't read the body of the note only the end. The majority of the letter was in a different language, but I could read the English letters at the bottom easily enough.

It read:

P.S. Sebastian, I have written this letter so that the girl cannot read it, but it is my intention that she read this part. She is not from this world, and if you do not agree to the terms stated above, you may never see your precious master again. Let her know that the brat has been kidnapped and that a trade is in order.

It wasn't signed.

I turned, not expecting Sebastian to be standing right behind me and jumped from the close proximity. "Sebastian, can you read this?" I asked, thrusting the paper into his hand.

He looked over the paper and told me he could. It stayed quiet while he was reading, and I heard him mutter "Why didn't he just call me?"

"Maybe he couldn't. He could've been chloroformed like in _The Plymouth Express.*_ He wouldn't have been able to yell to you if that happened." I stated recalling the mystery unit we covered in English class last year.

"That has already occurred to me." he stated deep in thought.

"Well, we have to go save him! He is obviously being held for a ransom. I mean the kid's rich, this was bound to happen at some point. How are we going to find him though?" I thought about the postscript, and automatically knew that I had to be traded. I couldn't understand why anyone would want me, though. Maybe it's because they know I am from a different world, but how would they know that?

Sebastian was still studying the note, as if he were looking for some kind of loophole. I decided to speak up before he concentrated too hard on it. "What are the terms of the trade? I think we should do it."

"I can't tell you, Miss, but what I can tell you is that you most likely would not want to get mixed up with these people. I don't think trading you is an option. Besides, it is obvious that you are not from this world, and your knowledge may be of value to us later on." he replied. Really? Knowledge? What gave him the idea that I was intelligent? Either way we had bigger problems to worry about.

"What do you mean by these people? Do you know who wrote this note?" I asked urgently. "If you do know, we have to tell the police so we can catch them and save Ciel! If you won't trade me, then how are we supposed to get him back!"

"Believe me Miss Alice, I have my ways. I have devised a plan, but I'm going to need your help. I have a hunch about where Ciel is and with whom, so it would be a great help if you would cooperate." he told me with a serious expression.

"Anything to get me out of this monstrosity!" I exclaimed.

I wasn't sure what I had to do with the situation, but I knew that Ciel needed help. Besides, little did Sebastian know, I had a hunch about the very people I was staying with.

***Hercule Poirot story by Agatha Christie, read it. It's good. P.S. Sebastian would probably not be aware of that story because it had not yet come out. Just saying. **

**NEXT ISSUE: I'm not so sure what direction to take with this story, so advice and suggestions would be much appreciated. Please Review if you want to, I won't force you. Until next time! :D**


End file.
